kacfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
League of Legends
''-NOOB OMG FUCK U, RETARDED KID, GTFO, UNINSTALL THIS GAME U NOOB - typowy gracz LoLa do innych graczy ''-ZGAPJACIE Z DOTY/HONA!!!!! LOL SSIE!!!! -'' Dziecko DoTy/HoNa o LoLu '''League of Legends' - gra sieciowa, typu MOBA (Masakrowanie Oraz Brutalny Anal), klon DoTy (moda do Warcrafta 3), gra nastawiona tylko na zysk, i propagowanie seksu. Na każdym kroku zbereźne nawiązania, w tym kontrowersyjny design postaci (JAK NAJWIĘKSZE CYCKI) Rozgrywka Gra opiera się na rozpierdoleniu wrogiej bazy (Nexusa), są trzy linie, na każdej z lini są 3 postawione penisy z cementu (tzw. Towery, Tałery, Turenty, Turrrety), które strzelają analnymi różowymi kulkami zadającymi w pizdu i jeszcze trochę dmga. Na linii jest także inhibitor, którego rozwalenie wiąże się z napakowaniem własnych minionów hormonami i sterydami przez co stają się krasnoludkową wersją Hardkorowego Koksa. Co do minionów o których była mowa, to małe ludki w kapturach (mini dresy) które mają za zadanie dawanie graczowi złota, i zabijanie tych którzy są n00bami. W grze istnieje też tzw. Jungla, gdzie są obozowiska innych potworów, możemy tam spotkać np: - Wielką Kamienną Stopę - Zmutowanego Robala z nadanym tytułem Barona - Smoka ze Skyrima - Zmutowane jaszczurki - Wilka od Czerwonego Kapturka Gracze mają zdobywać fragi, tak kurwa, zajebujemy wszystko co się rusza, i ma mniej HP od nas. Mapy W League of Legends jak na porządną grę sieciową przystało jest wielkie zróżnicowanie map, bo aż 4: *Summoners Rift (Rów Przyworuchacza) - klasyczna mapa 5 vs 5, z junglą, i wszechobecnymi noobami, podstawa LoLa, najbardziej rozpoznawalny punkt tej gry, istnieje kilka wariantów tej mapy: Zimowa, Jesienna (Heloimowa) i Zwykła (ha! chuj wam w dupala nie ma letniej i wiosennej) *Twisted Treeline (Las Gwałcicieli) - druga w kolejności rozpoznawalności mapka, tym razem mniejsza bo 3 vs 3, strasznie lubiana przez Polaków, przez co oczywiście nie cieszy się zbyt dużą sławą. Dwie linie do wyboru. *Crystal Scar (Kryształowa Piczka) - mapa z dodatkowym TRYBEM rozgrywki tzw. Dołminion. Musisz latać w kółko po mapie do usranej śmierci aż ktoś Cię zabije lub przejmiesz jeden z punktów. Drużyna wygrywa kiedy laser we wrogiej bazie spenetruje dokładnie kryształek analny który właśnie umieszczony jest koło obu baz. *Howling Abyss (Wyjąca Szczelina) - najnowsza mapa, z jedną linią, nie można się cofać, możesz czekać na śmierć z rąk innych noobów albo dać się wyruchać przez jednego z betonowych kutasów. Zimno. Podejrzewa się że mapa umiejscowiona jest w Rosji, najpewniej na Syberii....tylko mamutów nigdzie nie widać.. Postacie Jak na MOBA przystało w LoLu występuje mnóstwo noobów championów, które są grywalne. Na chwilę obecną jest ich ponad 100 więc do roboty, musisz zlamić każdą z nich, żeby móc obwołać się największym noobem mistrzem LoLa. A oto wszystkie z nich: *Aatrox, Ostrze Napletinów - Emo dzieciak, tępiony w dzieciństwie, postanowił stać się demonem i niszczyć. *Ahri, Dziewięć Wibratorów - Kobieta-lis, lubiana przez facetów z wiadomego powodu.. *Akali, Fisting Cienia - Kobieta ninja, postać której combo wymaga walenia głową w klawiaturę, OP Shit. *Alistar, Minitarka - Spasione dziecko krowy milki, miota wszystkimi na lewo i prawo, unzajebable. *Amumu, Słona Mumia - Chodząca rolka papieru toaletowego, wszyscy ją banują w rozgrywkach. Emo. *Anivia, Zamrażarka - Lodowy Ptak, może zamrozić twojego. *Annie, Dziewczynka Pedobeara - Przepakowana dziewczynka rzucająca swoim misiem, który zabija każdego, pozatym może zmienić Cię w popiół i rozpalić twoje serce. *Ashe, Kobiecy Robin Chłód - Łuczniczka ,,szczelajonca szczałami" zamrażającymi, robi ,,loda" za manę. *Blitzcrank, Wielki Robot Pałowy - Niedoszły bokser, przyciąga miniony wrogów swoją łapą. *Brand, Płomień Kuchenki - Napalony człowiek, lubi bawić się zapałkami, i tańczyć przy ognisku *Caitlyn, Szeryf Sexshopu - Snajper, jak trafi na odpowiedniego człowieka, ostro go penetruje. *Cassiopeia, Gumowa Wężyca - Pół baba, pół wąż, pluje jadem, i szczerzy kły na wszystkich, typowa żona w czasie okresu. *Cho' Gath, Postrach Lodówki - OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM DELICIOUS! *Corki, Pilot Messerschmidta - Niemiecki bombardier, ma nawet niemiecką skórkę, najprawdopodobniej nazista *Darius, RĘKA Noxusu - Wielki drwal z toporem zajmujący się dekapitacją przeciwników (fachowe określenie na upierdolenie głowy) *Dr Mundo, Szaleniec z NFZu - szalony doktor na hormonach, i po konsumpcji zbyt dużej ilości jeżyn, jego badania są fundowane przez NASA. *Draven, Chwalebny Rozpierdalacz Flaków - lata z wielkim shurikenem, i ora pole. *Evelynn, Ruda Smerfetka po przejściach - biega, jest niewidzialna, biega, kopie w dżondra, biega. *Ezreal, Dogłębny Penetrator - blond pedałek, zajmuje się oralnymi zabawami z kolegami. *Fiddlesticks, Kosiarz Pszenicy - Stary strach na wróble dopakowany ,,raket fjuelem", strzela ptakami. *Fizz, Latająca Krewetka - Niebieski pływający glut, stawia się swoim starszym kolegą, rekinem. *Fiora, Rozpruwaczka Guzików - Hipsterka, rozpruwa wszystkich swoją igłą, szyje zbroje na drutach. *Galio, Czarna Rozpacz - Ożywiony pomnik dzwonnika z Notre Damme, jeba laserem z oczu i wiatrem z dupy *Gangplank, Postrach Siedmiu Kałuż - Pirat, przyjaciel kapitana Haka, i Davy'ego Jonesa, ma swój statek - Czarną Piczkę. *Garen, Chwała Dziwkarnii - Człowiek-śmigło, spin to win. Napierdala wielkim mieczem z orbity. *Gragas, Monopolowy Bywalec - ciągle pijany, typowy Polak, chce się nawalać z każdym kto się z nim nie zgadza. Nikt go nie lubi, bo jest rudy. *Graves, Wsiok z Zadupia - ukradł ojcu strzelbę, po czym postanowił uciec z domu po niewypale który kosztował życie jego rodziny. Strzelbę zabrał ze sobą. *Hecarim, Jola Rutowicz - Patatajający kuń z wykałaczką, protoplasta My Little Pony *Heimerdinger, Amerykański Naukowiec - Kurdupel z blond afro. Kujon. Dysponuje technologią z NASA. *Irelia, Latające Noże - Naoglądala się za dużo ,,Domu Latających Sztyletów" i teraz biega z nożami do papieru by pociąć kogoś, okazjonalnie siebie. *Janna, Dziwka Wiatru - Półnaga czarownica wiatru. Może Cię przelecieć. *Jarvan IV, Alfons z Dziwkarnii - Typowy alfons, ma wszędzie podwładnych i otacza wszystkich wielkim kondomem z ziemii *Jax, Poskramiacz Dziwek - Zamaskowany koleś, walczy latarnią z dziwkami. *Jayce, Obrońca Futra - Buzz Astral z młotkiem. *Karma, Wybrańczyni Zera - Kto to Karma?! Kto nią gra?! Czy ktokolwiek o niej słyszał?! *Karthus, Latający Truposz - Wielki Król Lisz, steruje działem orbitalnym, może zabić każdego bez względu na to gdzie się jest. *Kassadin, Darth Vader z Pustki - Nikt nieumie go pokonać dlatego płaczki banują go zawsze. Zawsze. *Katarina, Ruska Rozkurwica - Kolejna postać dla noobków (OMG ALE ZAJEBISTA LASKA MUSZE JOM MJEĆ OMG), rzuca nożami gdzie popadnie. *Kayle, Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - Anioł z mieczem, przez wielu uznawana za mężczyznę (PSZECIESZ MA ZBROJE!) *Kennen, Pikachu-Ninja - Fioletowy chomik na koksie strzelający prądem. *Kog'Maw, Robal na Kacu - Zmutowany robal. Ciągle rzyga, po epickiej domówce w domu Gragasa. *Le Blanc, Lustrzana Ladacznica - Lubi robić sobie żarty z postaci które składa na jedno combo. Umie się klonować. *Lee Sin, Ślepa Ciota - Mnich z klasztoru Szaolin, który postanawia rozpierdolić wszystkich niczym Bruce Lee (a myślicie dlaczego ma takie imie?!) oraz Chuck Norris. *Leona, Chodzący Słonecznik - Tak jak na słońce na nią również nie można patrzeć, chyba że Ci właśnie przyrąbała z ogłuszenia. I jeszcze jednego ogłuszenia. I zapomniałbym - z ogłuszenia. *Lissandra, Wiedźma Loda Lodu - Mroźna picza z jaskini. Ma fetysz związany z lodem...lodami? *Lulu, Wróżka Analu - W czasie walki potrafi powiększyć sojusznikowi....sojusznika 5-krotnie przy pomocy swojej małej wróżki (If you know what i mean) *Lux, Laserowa Dziwka - IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZ000000RRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! *Malphite, Kamień - Protoplasta memu ,,Daj Kamienia". Rzuca głazami. Oraz kamieniami. *Malzahar, Wyrocznia Neo Dzieci - Breakdancer, ma oczy kobry z których zabija laserem *Master Yi, Samuraj z Dupy - Chciał zostać Ninja, ale pokonał go Kennen, więc został Ostatnim Samurajem, który lata między przeciwnikami z wielkim nożem do pizzy. *Maokai, Drzewo z Prypeci - Dąb po ,,Dabl blasta". Rzuca sadzonkami. *Miss Fortune, Łowca Penisów - Laska z balonami większymi od jej głowy, czyli kolejna oblubienica dzieci neo. *Mordekaiser, Heavy Metalowiec z Behemotha - półczołg-półczłowiek, heavy metalowiec. Ulubieniec dzieci z Brazylii ,,MORDEKAISER ES NUMERO UNO HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEUHE" *Morgana, Niegrzeczna Diablica - Rzuca klatkami, i rozprowadza plamy ropy po Summoners Rift, by zapewnić tam interwencję ameryki. *Nasus, Pies Ogrodnika - Wkurzony pies, który wraz ze wzrostem ilości zabitych przez niego minionów obniża szansę wygrania drużyny przeciwnej do minimum. *Nautilus, Kotwiczołg - Puszka z kotwicą, lubi konserwy. *Nidalee, Kot z Dzidą - Kobieta potrafiąca zamieniać się w Kota (A ty sprawdziłeś czy twój kot nie jest Nidalee?) *Nocturne, Bobok - Potrafi zgasić światło, i rozpylać czarne dziury po mapie. *Nunu, Jeździec ,,Na Yetiego" - Chłopiec na Yetim rzucający śnieżkami (Z LODEM SZMATY!!) *Olaf, Techno Wiking - Przybył ze Skyrim, i macha toporami na lewo i prawo, ma skłonnośc do browarów (BROMAACIAAA) *Orianna, Mechaniczna Lalka na 18-stke - Ma funkcje samogwałtu, i przyzwania kuli analnej. *Pantheon, Spartanin - Niedoszły Król Leonidas, jednym słowem: ,,SPPPPAAAARRRRTTTTAAAAAA!!!!!!!" *Poppy, Pogromczyni Gargamela - Kolejna ze smerfowych, tym razem jej zabawką jest wielki młot. *Rammus, Czołg T-666 - Połączenie jeża z żółwiem, szybszy niż Porsche Carrera, trzącha ziemią. *Renekton, Torebka z Lacoste - Aligator z Nilu, mści się na sprzedawcach torebek. *Riven, Wygnaniec - Wojowniczka z ,,rosnącym" mieczem. (Nie mylić! To jest ONA! ,,OMG NIE MA DÓGIH WUOSUF TO JEST FACET") *Rumble, Złomowy Chomik - Chomik z wysypiska śmieci na swoim wielkim robocie który wygląda jak połączenia trabanta z maluchem z przylepionymi nogami. *Ryze, Klawiaturołamacz - Mag, którym granie powoduje urazy palców, głowy, klawiatur od napieprzania w klawisze QWER *Sejuani, Dziwka na Dziku - Ujeżdzaczka dzika z wielkim korbaczem do rozpierdalania cementowych kutasów *Shaco, Demoniczny Pajac - ,,OMG WHY U NO BAN SHACO?!!!! NOOOB" Lata, skaka, biega pływa, w tańcu, ruchu wypoczywa, klonuje się jest niewidzialny. *Shen, Oko Saurona - Kolejny z Ninja, który jest odpowiedzialny za teleportacje do wrogów których właśnie miałeś zabić (OMG SHEN FUCK U RETARDED!!! I'M AFK!!!) *Shyvana, Smokobaba - Pół smoczyca (a raczej wiwerna, ale kto by tam słuchał) pół kobieta, także lubi się bawić zapałkami *Singed, Szalony Chemik z Gimnazjum - Wkurwiony dres-chemik który zatruwa powietrze swoimi ,,gazami" PORADA: Co by się nie stało zawsze goń Singeda, jak go zabijesz dostaniesz niespodziankę. *Sion, Martwa Gnida - unzajebable. Zielony truposz z toporem. Lubi kraść. Życie. *Sivir, Bitewna Kurtyzana - kolejna postać typu ,,right click to win" *Skarner, Kryształowy Robal - podobne do skorpiona, do robala, i do klejnotów których już nie masz. Bo Ci je wyrwał. Kolcem. Który ma w dupie. *Sona, Wkurzona Pianistka - ma coś wspólnego z wszystkimi sw33taśnymi piosenkarkami (vel justin bieber) gdy gra, inni obrywają dmgem. *Soraka, Dziecko Konia Rafała - Baba-Jednorożec, patataja i leczy wszystkich naokoło. Spamuje gwiazdkami z nieba np: *************************************************************************** -Pentakill! *Swain, Neonazista - Stary dziadek z strasznym ptakiem i dużą laską. Bez skojarzeń mi tu. *Talon, Emociota - Ni to dres, ni to emo. Takie skrzyżowanie *Taric, Gej - Mężczyzna z krwi i kości chodzi ubrany w błyszczące ciuchy i gada o (swoich) klejnotach. *Teemo, Chomik z Fletem - Najbardziej rozpoznawalna postać w grze. Najbardziej wkurzająca. Stawia papieżaki grzyby w krzakach a potem pluje na wrogów swoją śliną *Tresh, Kuzyn Karthusa - Straszny truposz z lampą, którą macha na wszystkie strony. Jego hobby jest zbieranie dusz. *Tristana, Chodzące Działo - Mała dziewczynka z wielką armatą. Ta gra to raj dla fetyszystów.... *Trundle, Troll Internetowy - Troll z Polskich portali społecznościowych, umie tworzyć kutasy z błota i gryźć przeciwników. *Tryndamere, Unzajebable - Barbarzyńca który dwuręczny miecz dzierży w jednej ręce z powodu jej nadmiernego wyćwiczenia (fap fap fap), może odpalić nieśmiertelność zabijając całą drużynę. *Twisted Fate, Cygan z bazaru - Kiedyś okradał ludzi jak to cygan, ale teraz zajmuje się robieniem sztuczek z kartami. *Twitch, Szczur Rozjebu - Zmutowana mysz z kuszą, zabija własnym smrodem. *Udyr - Zoofil, pedofil, mistrz kamasutry. Przyjmuje pozy różnych zwierząt i lata po lesie. *Urgot - Kraboczłowiek bez dupy. Ma w skillach ciekawe bajery np. Hiperkinetyczny Odwracacz Pozycji. *Varus, ,,Szczała Zaguady" - Emo z łukiem. Rozpacza bo nie może skutecznie sie pociąć łukiem *Vayne, Łowczyni Gimbusów - Poluje na demony (czyli Ciebie) i nakurwia salta. *Veigar, Władca Gimbazy - smerf który stał się zły i zabija wszystkich na jedno combo. *Vi, Maszyna do Fistingu - babka z zamontowanymi wielkiiiiiiiiimmiiiiiiii....metalowymi pięściami które zrobią Ci dobrze *Viktor, Mechaniczny Kosz Na Śmieci - człowiek okuty w blachę z kutasem na plecach. *Vladimir, Putin - wampir plujący krwia, potrafi zamienić się w kałużę. Fan Zmierzchu *Volibear, Kubuś Puchatek - miś z bieguna polarnego, odgryzie Ci chuja za garstkę miodu. Szpanuje zbroją i miota piorunami. *Warwick, Wściekły York - lubi bawić się z ludźmi w berka, wykrywa wrogów którzy chcą się z nim bawić zanim ktokolwiek zdąży o tym powiedzieć. *Wukong, Raper z Dżungli - małpa pochodząca od człowieka, trolluje wszystkich swoim kijem, ma coś wspólnego z Garenem (spin to win!!) *Xerath, Radziecka Konserwa - lewitująca puszka z prądem, ma zasięg na pół mapy jeżeli wgryzie się w ziemie. *Xin Zhao, Chiński Lekkoatleta - żółtek z miotłą, wydaje z siebie okrzyki podobne do tych które wydają pawiany w czasie okresu godowego. Jedna z ulubionych postaci dzieci neo (PSZECIESZ IEST PRO WOJOFNIKIEM!!!) *Yorick, Cmentarny Menel - nie rozstaje się ze swoją łopatą, lubi robić sobie wycieczki po cmentarzu (nie lubi taczek), przyzywa zombie by doprowadzać wrogów do białej gorączki. *Zac, Wunderwaffe - Zielony glut z nosa. Człowiek który go wypuścił musiał nie czyścić nosa naprawdę długo skoro jego gluty weszły w fazę cywilizacyjną. *Ziggs, Wybuchowy Chomik - to on spuścił bombę atomową na Hiroshime. Fanatyk wybuchów. Psychol. *Zilean, Terrorysta - posługuje się bombami, by wpaść między wrogów, zdetonować się, i zmartwychwstać. *Zyra, Kwiatek z Balkonu - kobieta kwiatek, potrafi ożywiać kwiatki, i sprawiać że szybko rosną. Perfekcyjna ogrodniczka. Czary Przywoływacza Są to osobne, niezależne od postaci, uniwersalne skille które wkurwiają ludzi najbardziej. Występują jako: #Flash (FLESZ, FLASZ, Błysk wtf) - Najpopularniejszy skill. Załamujemy czasoprzestrzeń i obliczając jednocześnie kąt padania światła na lodowce w Arktyce i wpływ księżyca na miesiączkowanie pingwinów w ułamku sekundy lądujemy kilka metrów do przodu. #Clairvoyance (cefałka, CV, JASNOWIDZENIE wtf?!) - Kiedyś używany, ale pr0 ludzie przestali używać tego spella więc mądre lemingi również przestały i hejtują każdego kto go weźmie. Skill odkrywa teren na kilka sekund. #Exhaust (egzost, Wyczerpanie wszystko tak chujowo brzmi?! - tzw. ,,Klątwa polibacyjna" - dostajesz kurewskiego Kaca na kilka sekund, co spowalnia Cię bardzo w chuj. #Ignite (ignajt, Podpalenie że tłumaczenie tłumaczeniem po polsku brzmi jak Star Wars po czesku) - Ogień z dupy rzucony na kilka sekund na przeciwnika. Jeden z najczęściej używanych spelli po FLESZU. #Barrier (TARCZA, Bariera shit sherlock) - Osłania Cię tarczą która prewentuje trochę obrażeń...po czym następują słynna sekwencja pt.: ,,KURWA MAĆ JA PIERDOLĘ JEBANY CZITER" #Teleportation (tp, tele, Teleportacja im dłuższe nazwy tym lepiej...) - Hmmm...jak sama nazwa wskazuje teleportuje nas...ale nie tam gdzie chcemy...musimy sobie wybrać albo wieżę, albo jakiegoś bogu ducha winnego miniona. #Cleanse (klins, Oczyszczenie odrazu dać reklamę środków czystości) - Powoduje, że mimo iż wrogi wilk z lasu Cię przygwoździ do ziemi, robisz KLIK, i idziesz dalej. Don't give a single fuck about your CC. #Revive (riwajw, Wskrzeszenie nawiasy są nikomu nie potrzebne blablabla) - Jezus Mode ON. Tylko że wstajemy natychmiast, a nie po trzech dniach. Tak naprawdę to Jezus dostał bana na 3 dni za wykorzystywanie bugów gry. #Heal (hil, Uzdrowienie tak nikt tego nie czyta, blablabla) - Dodaje nam kilka sekund życia po czym i tak skończymy pod jakimś spoconym Gragasem wąchając kwiatki od spodu. Przeznaczenia nie oszukacie. #Smite (smajt, Porażenie mózgowe....) - Zadaje pierdyliard obrażeń. Powiecie, że OP? Ba, w chuj. Ale można je rzucić tylko na potworki w dżungli, i miniony z linii. Eeee....to po chu.. nam to?! Otóż, mądrzy ludzie grający w tę grę wymyślili że jeden z graczy będzie gejowym leśnikiem tarzanem Hagridem eee...Dżunglerem?! Ten, co ma zabijać potworki w dżungli i gankować...Nieważne. #Ghost (gołst, Duch don't say?) - Dostajesz kopa w dupę i pod groźbą wykastrowania zaczynasz spierdalać z prędkością tysiąca ucieczek. #Clarity (klarity, Czystość Aktywacja!) - Mana mana.....tytyryry.....odnawia Ci trochę many. Nieużywane w chuj. #Garrison (garizon, Garnizon =.=) - Czar dostępny tylko na Dominionie...daje raket fjuela twojej wieży na kilka sekund Społeczność LoLa Serwery: *North America - grają tam amerykańce i koreańce, okazjonalnie Europejczycy którzy się wkurzyli na Europejskie serwery. *Europe West - serwer pr0, gra tam większość najpopularniejszych graczy, lecz serwer spada na psy z powodu migracji dzieci neo z nordica na westa *Europe Nordic/East - kolebka plebsu, główny ośrodek gimbusów z Rosji, Polski, Czech, Grecji, Krajów Skandynawskich, a nawet Turcji i Izraela. Rozegranie normalnej gry graniczy z cudem. Najsłabszy poziom ze wszystkich serwerów. *Brazil - nowo otwarty serwer dla brazoli. Wbrew pozorom gra się tam tylko Mordekaiserem. *Russia - na serwerze rosyjskim....to minion zabija Ciebie. *Turkey - remove kebab....tyrytyryryrytytytyryryry.... *Oceania - kto tam gra?! Kangury? Kujoty? Cała rafa koralowa popierdala w LoLa żeby wyjść do platyny? Typowe zachowanie gracza: *Wybierasz postać którą umiesz/lubisz grać - ,,OMG IA CHCIAUEM JOM WZIONSC NOOBIE!!!" *Wybierasz postać którą grasz pierwszy raz/nie umiesz nią grać - ,,OMG NOOBIE NIEUMIESZ GRAC WYJĆ STOND" *Chcesz iść na mida - ,,FAKJU JA IDE NA MIDA MOJOM KATARINOM BYUEM PIERFSZY NOOBIE!!!" *Chcesz iść do jungli - ,,OMG CO TY ROBISZ GRAJ NORMALNIE IDIOTO" *Giniesz - ,,WESI NOOBIE NIE FEEDUJ OMG Z KIM JA GRAM IDE AFK!!!" *Zabijasz kogoś - ,,JAKI LUCKER / KS OMG FAKJU BICZ" *Nabijasz Pentakilla - ,,KS KS KS KS OMG WYCHODZE!!!" *Wygrywasz grę - ,,OMG NOOBY TYLKO FARCOM, NOOB TEAM REPORT" *Przegrywasz grę - ,,HAHAHAHAHAHA NOOBY PRZEGRAŁY TAM WASZE MIEJSCE" *Zepsułeś jakąś akcję- "WTF NOOB REPORT OMFG KID FCK U" *W grze wystąpił jakiś bug- "OMG HACKER REPORT OMFG MASZ BANA" System Lig: W tej grze istnieje możliwośc grania gier rankingowych które nabijają nam punkciki i powiększają nam naszego e-penisa. Oczywiście żeby to zrobić trzeba wygrać. Jest kilka Lig które reprezentują dany poziom. Im wyższa Liga tym większe jest nasze ego. Jednakże większość obiektów grających w tę grę ląduje w najniższej lidze i narzeka na ,,noob team omg" Te ligi to: *Brąz (Bronz, Piekło, Sosnowiec) - Najniższa liga. Najliczniejsza. Najgorsza. I tak w niej utkniesz. *Srebro - Gdziekolwiek powiesz, że jesteś w Srebrze wyśmieją Cię...więc nawet nie próbuj kłamać bo i tak zostałeś w Brązie. *Złoto - Kolebka tych którzy szczęścia mają więcej niż rozumu, i udało im się bo mieli dobry team albo kolega ich ,,wycarrował" *Platyna - Lubią się wywyższać nad innymi, a tak naprawdę grają gorzej niż brązy *Diament - Największe trolle. Nie mogą spaść do Platyny więc trollują wszystkim gry *Krąg Pretendenta - Największe pr0, nolife'y w całym znanym świecie. Posiadają aurę odporności na idiotów. Chociaż często sami nimi są. Ale ciii....... Kategoria:Gry komputerowe